Haruhi and the Rubik's Cube
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: [oneshot] Waiting for Haruhi as usual, Kyon is messing with a Rubik's Cube. Haruhi bursts through the door, and tries to solve this classic puzzle. Thirty minutes later, do you think that Haruhi figured the whole thing out? OOCness x.X


**Haruhi and the Rubik's Cube**

**A/N:** Yay! My first Haruhi story…hope you like it! J

It's another typical day waiting for Haruhi Suzumiya at the S.O.S. Brigade. Yuki was reading a romantic drama entitled "I Never Want to Say Goodbye", Mikuru was preparing the tea Haruhi ordered her to make before she even got there, Itsuki played chess on the computer, and Kyon was attempting to solve the Rubik's Cube he found during class this morning.

"I swear…Haruhi needs to get here earlier or I'll strangle her…I've got better things to do," Kyon grumbled, fidgeting with the small, colored cube.

"Well, you better strangle her before she strangles _you_," Itsuki joked, showing his usual smile to him. Kyon sarcastically smiled back.

"You shouldn't try to confront Haruhi using force," Mikuru sweetly suggested, serving the tea at the table. "Could you try to tell her that she should come-"

"HARUHI SUZUMIYA IS HERE!" Haruhi shouted, bursting through the door which slammed straight to the wall, making a dent mark. Itsuki closed his chess game on the computer, while Yuki continued reading the book. Mikuru bowed to Haruhi, and Kyon scowled at the hyperactive girl.

"What kind of crap are we doing today?" Kyon grouchily asked. Mikuru, who was standing next to him, handed Haruhi the tea she poured before she came in. Haruhi took a sip of it, thanked her, and put the teacup down.

"It's NOT crap, for you information…I thought you learned that even before I started the club," Haruhi replied, sticking her tongue out. She then eyed the Rubik's Cube Kyon was holding, and grabbed it right out of his hands. "What's this?"

"It's a Rubik's Cube," Kyon grunted. "You try to get each of the colors all on its own side."

"Huh? Grrr…" Haruhi growled. She stared at the colorful cube closely, and switched around a few sides, and stared at it even closer.

"Did you know that there's only one answer and over four quintillion ways to get it wrong?" Itsuki laughed. Kyon laughed lightly with him, just trying to annoy Haruhi.

"Shut up!!! I'm trying to figure out this stupid thing!" Haruhi continued to slide the different wedges of the cube, and growling every time she couldn't get a side all one color, which was almost every time she switched a side.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Mikuru worriedly cried.

"I won't…" Haruhi grumbled, messing with the Rubik's Cube even more.

"Heh, this is fun watching you struggle," Kyon joked. Haruhi glared at him, and looked back at the cube which was right at her face.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

Yuki finally closed the book she was reading, and stood up. "Do you need help?"

"Here," Haruhi scoffed, handing over the cube to Yuki. "I know I'm smart enough to figure out that damn cube…I don't even need to solve it!"

Yuki looked at the cube for about two seconds, and quickly slid all the wedges to the right place. Her hands moved like lightning, and everyone in the room watched her figure out the cube that Haruhi couldn't even get one side one color.

"Done," she quietly said. Yuki gave the cube to Haruhi, walked over to the bookcase to read another book, and sat back down to read it.

Haruhi stared at the Rubik's Cube to find out each of the colors were all on its own side. All six sides were solid colors, and she clutched the cube in frustration. "I envy you, Yuki…"

Yuki said nothing, and flipped the pages of the book she just began to read.

"So…uh…are we doing anything today?" Mikuru asked, sitting down and sipping her tea.

Haruhi, feeling stupid and angry at the same time, said, "I don't feel like doing any work today…you're free to go." She then tossed the Rubik's Cube out the open window behind Itsuki, and stormed out of the classroom faster than you can say her name. It happened to be so fast, when she walked outside, the Rubik's Cube landed on her head. "OW!"

Kyon laughed, and grabbed his bag. "That's what you get for coming late as usual…AND making yourself look like a fool. That was probably the funniest thirty minutes in here, don't ya think, Itsuki?"

"Yeah," Itsuki quickly replied, smiling. Mikuru cleaned up the table full of unranked tea, and Yuki closed the book she was reading.

"Hey Yuki," Kyon called. "Nice work making Haruhi look stupid!"

Yuki looked at Kyon square in the eye, and he could of sworn he heard her laugh just a little bit when she looked at him.

**A/N:** I know that was short…but tell me what you think of it. I accept any kind of review, and I won't flame you if you flame me.


End file.
